


This Is It.

by BenvolioKnowsBest (BKB)



Series: Britain's Got Talent - Merlin Style [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Britain's Got Talent - Freeform, Dancing, Dancing Arthur, Dancing merlin, Ex-forces, Gen, Grumpy judge, M/M, Sparkly leotards, Talent Shows, america's got talent, leotards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKB/pseuds/BenvolioKnowsBest
Summary: Britain's Got Talent - Merlin Style! 
Arthur and his team have worked so hard, will it pay off? Will they get three yeses?





	

Arthur didn't get nervous about things like this. He never entertained anxious thoughts before a performance; he’d seen war, proper traumatic stuff, so the thought of going on stage in front of about two thousand audience members (who by the sounds of their current jeering were baying for blood by this point) was peanuts in comparison. No, the shaking in his limbs and the tension in his shoulders was just anticipation, at least he could fool himself into thinking that. 

“Calm down mate! What’s the worst that could happen?” A thump on the shoulder and a cheesy grin spread across the frankly obnoxious face of his (once) best mate Gwaine’s face made him jump, “Easy! We’re meant to be enjoying this! This is what we've been waiting for.” He couldn’t argue with that, but he could scowl at Gwaine, so he did. 

It was true, almost a year of work had gone into this one moment, that was enough to give even the most hardened soldier a case of the willies. Not that he had one. Much of the last ten months of his life had been spent going back and forth, planning, choreographing, re-planning, debating, deciding and practising and this was the moment it would (hopefully) pay off. 

He could see the stage from the wings, currently a moron and his dog were “entertaining” the crowds, though they seemed to be more amused by the lack of response to the owner’s increasingly desperate commands than any actual talent on display. 

He looked away from the stage, not-nerves were making him anxious and staring at what could be his fate was making things worse. Instead he looked to his teammates surrounding him. The stage wings were not the most spacious of places and he was currently sandwiched between his aforementioned best-mate Gwaine, and his cousin Morgana. She was looking annoyingly collected and unperturbed this close to performing and was having a quiet conversation with the woman next to her, Gwen. Gwen was clearly excited, bouncing slightly on her toes she was trying to contain herself but failing pretty miserably. 

He surveyed the others around him, hulking Percival stood stoic with a seemingly blank look on his face (Arthur knew different however, Percy may look dim but he was probably going through his routine for the nth time). Gwen’s brother Elyan was stood next to him, he was trying to stretch but was having a hard time of it considering he was squashed next to the man-wall Percy. 

Lancelot looked pretty calm, much to Arthur’s consternation and was also engaged in a conversation this time with the final women of the team Elena and Freya. Despite the fact that the girls were dressed in the same costumes they couldn’t have looked more different. Freya was quiet and Arthur could easily tell she was nervous as she currently was chewing a fingernail (not that she had much in the way of fingernails to chew any more). Elena was fiddling with a curl, but didn’t seem to care much where she was. Aloof as always. 

Finally he looked at Merlin. They had had a rocky start. A late addition to the team, Merlin had charmed everyone within ten seconds of meeting him. Well, everyone but Arthur who found him cheeky and insubordinate. He couldn’t argue with talent however, and once he’d seen how dedicated and loyal the idiot was he’d changed his opinions of the skinny man. Most of them. He’d worked a lot with Merlin over the months and had grown rather fond of him. He wouldn’t say as much though, couldn’t have Merlin getting ideas. 

As if Merlin could read Arthur’s thoughts he shot Arthur a shit-eating grin. Always the optimist he shuffled himself over to Arthur elbowing a protesting Gwaine out of the way. As always Merlin’s innate clumsiness made it’s presence known and he stumbled into Arthur having stepped on Morgana’s toes. 

“Sorry!” He shot her an apologetic look and after a very brief scowl she smiled at Merlin. 

“You’re luck you’re cute”, she pinched his cheek to emphasise her point. 

Merlin grinned even wider, if possible, and turned his beaming look on Arthur. “This is it!”

“So Gwaine tells me,” he acknowledged. That brilliant face was infectious and Arthur felt himself smiling unconsciously. He quickly smothered it however, her wanted to focus right now. 

“This is going to be amazing. Seriously Arthur I don’t know why you’re worried, you’ve worked really hard, everyone has and they’re gonna love it!” Merlin could have been facing a dragon, facing certain death, and that grin would follow him everywhere. He put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. He was right, damnit. Again, not that Arthur would ever admit it. 

“Mmmmm,” he said, “As long as everything goes as planned, we follow the routines and make sure we’re all where we need be.” He looked at everyone in turn, they’d stopped what they were doing to look at him during his little pep-talk. All eyes on him Arthur continued “We’ve been working our arses off this last year and you’re all so talented, we need to do ourselves justice.” His days in the Armed Forces had taught him to put on a brave face, his people didn't need a nervous leader and he fell easily back into his role as commander of an elite team. “You’ve all put so much of your time and effort into this, you deserve to do brilliantly, and we will, so let’s go out there and blow their minds!” 

Looking around he saw the loyalty and commitment shining in their faces and for the first time since he arrived at the theatre he smiled at them. He knew they could do it. 

An odd sense of peace settled over him as the canine performed left the stage to three “No’s” and a mostly silent audience. This was it. Stage hands were clearing the stage of discarded, half-eaten dog biscuits and the two TV presenters who kept the crowd going throughout these down periods had just started making fun of one of the judges to keep the audience going. 

The stage cleared, the audience hushed with anticipation and the stage hand with the head-set next to them signalled to Arthur that it was their turn. Steeling himself Arthur entered the stage, everyone else close behind him. 

As was customary he moved towards the ‘X’ centre stage and stopped in front of the audience. The lights were bright, so bright in fact that the only thing he could make out with any clarity was the imposing judge’s table right in front of the stage, where the orchestra pit usually was. The glamorous female judge sitting to the right cleared her throat and asked; “So what brings you lot here?”

Clearing his throat Arthur was suddenly struck with just how many people he knew were waiting for him to answer, “We’re here to dance,” He stated bluntly. 

The scowling, and much grumpier looking judge responded ‘We can see that!” He gestured to their costumes and the fact that they were skin tight, leaving little to the imagination, there was little else that would require them to dress so. They were decked in embarrassingly tight leotards that Morgana has insisted still looked ‘manly’ despite the fact they every outline was painfully obvious whichever way you turned. They were also sparkly, sparkly and (in Arthur’s opinion) flamboyant. Arthur was convinced that Morgana might have been taking the piss when she suggested them to him, but never one to back down to a challenge from Morgana, Arthur had agreed to the choice of outfit. Now he regretted that. 

Arthur heard a snort behind him and cursed Merlin, inappropriate as always. Luckily he remained silent and let Arthur take the lead, for once. Once again Arthur found his voice and acknowledged, “Yeah, we’re hear to dance and hopefully get through to the next round.” He finished with some more bravado and steeled himself. Snap out of it, he thought. He didn’t want to make anyone dislike them before they'd even had a chance to dance. 

 

The third judge, a camp comedian piped up, “You’re not a conventional dance troupe though are you?” 

Sensing an opening Arthur answered, “No, we’re um, mostly all ex-Forces. Some of us have been injured on-duty and others have had some mental health issues since returning home and we, I, set this up as a way of coping with life outside the Army. A way of rehabilitating ourselves. We, um, wanted to raise the profile of these kinds of issues and well, we think we’ve found a way.” There was so much more to it than that. Arthur wanted to tell the world about the lack of support for those returning from war. The fact that for those serving their country it was hard to adjust to civilian life, especially if leaving the forces had been less than voluntary. Everyone of the people standing around him had been through some hideous things, some had been injured almost beyond repair, some had taken to the bottle in an effort to numb the anxiety they felt on a daily basis and some just needed a way of expressing their pent-up frustrations and feeling following years of servitude. He hoped that the judges and the audience would understand that. 

The glitzy female judge smiled sympathetically, and said waving a hand “Let’s see you then”. The crowd cheered and the lights dimmed. Arthur felt everyone move into position around him. Merlin to one end of the stage and him to the other. The rest of the team arranged themselves between them, partnering up; Morgana and Gwaine, Percy and Mithain, Elyan and Elena , Lancelot and Gwen. Apart from Arthur and Merlin, they were standing facing each other, entwined but not touching. 

The stage lights changed and took on a red/blue hue, everything down to the smaller details had been chosen by the group and Arthur prayed it would pay off. The audience members were still in expectation, you could hear a pin drop. 

The music began, and with the first notes the group began to move. Their dance was a mixture of ballet and ballroom, an odd combination perhaps but they had all found the mixture suited them. They could combine their respective skills of discipline, control and strength, honed during their time in the military, with the new dance moves they had spent so long learning. You couldn't call any one of them an expert but they all put their hearts and souls into the dances they performed and it showed. For what little public performance they had undertaken, they had received positive feedback, any lack in skill was made up for by the effort they put in. 

As Arthur performed he reached what he called his singularity, the moment when routine and adrenaline came together, he became the dance. On pointe, in his spins and with his extensions he may not have been without flaw but he was one with them. Arthur could tell the rest of the team felt the same. As the music swelled, the girls were lifted with absolute synchronicity, they all danced with precision and poise. This was what the practice was for, this was what those hours spent in the gym and dance studio had created. 

Lost in the music and completely in the moment Arthur moved to stand behind Merlin. This was it, the big finish. The centre stage cleared, the couples moved as one, and the music lulled. The key change signalled their moment, bracing his core and using his thighs he took hold of Merlin’s waist, and lifted. All those late nights, all the extra practise they’d put in meant the lift was seamless, Arthur and Merlin moved as one. As Merlin danced he became fluid, he floated on air but he was precise and powerful. They entwined, and they spun away and together again, their faces moved so that they were inches apart and the closeness between them was intense. Arthur and Merlin, Merlin and Arthur, who knew where one ended and one began. Lost to each other, lost to the dance they moved in perfect harmony. The danced around each other like living flames, twisting, curling, they brought life to the music. It felt like destiny, like he was always meant for this moment, he was always meant to be here with Merlin, dancing with Merlin. This was right, this was life. 

As the final phrase lifted, he became aware of the other couples, as one they lifted and leaped and they spun together, to finish face to face, not touching but coiled together in almost embrace. As the music stopped, there was silence once more. Arthur was so close to Merlin, their chests were heaving, he could feel the other man’s hot breath and he looked into Merlin’s crystal eyes. He, as always, was grinning from ear to ear. 

Suddenly, the crowd roared. An almighty sound it hit the whole team like a wall. The cacophony was immense and the cheers were ecstatic, the clapping was a roar; Arthur felt elated. He felt like he was drifting on air, like he’d left his body, a high like none other. This was what it was for. This was everything, this moment. To be here with the people he loved, to have experienced this moment with his team around him was like nothing he’d imagined. It was so much better. 

Arthur heard Merlin over the din, only just mind you, “See, that was great! You were great!” Arthur’s smile was wide, he looked at Merlin and rested his forehead against his. He was still trying to catch his breath and not just from the physical exertion. He pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. 

The rest of the team crowded around him, slaps on the back and hugs were shared and in one big sweaty pile they all turned to face their fate. 

Arthur was pleased to see that the judges were on their feet. Even the grumpy, sour looking man had a smile (well, it could be a smirk you could never tell) on his face. The female judge actually looked like she had been crying, though that could be the lighting Arthur reminded himself.  
The judges seated themselves again, and a hush fell over the theatre. Arthur reached for the hands next to him, Morgana was on his right but of course Merlin stood close to his left. 

Grumpy judge finished clapping and began to speak, “Well, it’s rare that I’m left speechless, but congratulations, you’ve managed the impossible. That was brilliant, you guys have clearly put the effort in, no doubt about that, brilliant!” High praise indeed. 

The female judge spoke next, “Amazing! You guys totally owned that stage! You all moved in perfect synch, there wasn’t a toe out of line and you two,” she looked directly at Arthur and Merlin “You guys were incredible!” 

Arthur could feel Merlin buzzing beside him, he could tell he’d gone a bit red himself. Yes, he agreed, Merlin and he had rather outdone themselves. 

The final judge also showered them with praise, he was falling over himself to spread the love and Arthur’s heart swelled. It wasn't just the praise, it was the whole thing.

For the longest time he had dreamed of this, of the recognition that his team deserved. They had all put so much of themselves into this. They had all come through so much to be here today. The adrenaline and the dopamine rushing through his system may have been part of this surge of affection he felt for his team mates but he couldn’t deny that here, on this stage, was where these guys deserved to be. To have overcome what they had to just be here brought a tear to his eye. 

Clearing his throat and feeling Merlin squeeze his hand, he was brought back to the moment. The last hurdle; were they getting through to the next round? He could feel the audience waiting with baited breath. 

As each judge revealed their yes everyone on stage came together and hugged and jumped and screamed and whooped and celebrated. They did it! They were through.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I'm planning on making it a series so any suggestions and ideas would be great! 
> 
> One last thing, in my head they're dancing to something like "Burn" by Ellie Goulding, but I'd love to hear any suggestions you guys have?


End file.
